Gray-Sama What Happened Last Night?
by bloodberi
Summary: The day after the battle against Zeref and the Spriggan 12, life in Magnolia started to go back to normal. Gray was on his way to the guild and contemplates on some events that happened. How does the ice mage really felt towards the water mage? The answer will surprise you...


The day after the battle against Zeref and the Spriggan 12, a small number townspeople started returning to their homes in Magnolia. Gray was on his way to the guild and saw some group carrying their belongings, while others fixing their broken windows and some doing repairs to what is left after the war. The war has left the people with so much damage and yet neither one has put a blame on the wizards but instead extended their gratitude for fighting for their nation. A lot has happened and what is left on rubbles are reminders that there is still hope even when one has lost everything.

The ice mage stopped on his tracks and looks at the sky, the golden rays of the sun touching his face, a smile crept on the corner of his lips as he remembers a certain someone that reminds him so much of the sun's warmth. Just thinking of seeing that person again made him feel excited, his heart suddenly leapt, he stepped forward and quickly raced towards the guild, a smile fixated on his face. When he opened the guild doors a huge mallet came rushing towards him almost smashing his face but thanks to his quick reflexes he was able to catch it without a sweat.

"You need to do more than that to take me down" he proudly declared while smirking. Then came dozens of mallets coming towards his direction and then one hit his head, two three and more, knocking him down. He was so angry he did not realize the mallets where made up ice. Then he heard that annoying laugh.

"Lyon?"

"What's the big idea?" Gray growled and raced towards his older friend.

The two ice mages instantly exchanged harsh words as if it was their way of a greeting. They were in a verge of starting a ruckus, as both ice mages stood with their ice make fighting positions when Mirajane intervened and reminding them that half of the guild is still destroyed and they don't want them to do any further damage. Mira's smiling face contradicted her dangerous aura making the two boys calm down and retreat.

Chelia joined in and told the two ice mages to stop arguing about nonsense. That is when Gray realized it was not only Lyon that was present, members from other guilds such as Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth are also around having short chats with each other and the guild was unusually crowded at that time of the day.

"We're here to lend a hand." Lyon caught his attention again.

"Well if you insist" Gray lazily responded taking a few steps towards the guild bar taking a seat beside Cana, his gaze roaming around the guild as if looking for someone in particular.

"She's not yet around Gray" Cana whispered by Gray's ear startling him. The ice mage was fully aware that she was implying something on her statement and it was not a very good conversation starter.

"Hey isn't it a bit too early for booze?" Gray responded. Trying his best to divert the card mage's attention.

"You're changing the subject." Cana teases him. "Did you ahmm... do it last night?" The card mage added intentionally snickering.

"SHUT UP! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Gray exclaimed while blushing furiously.

Cana almost spilled her boozed laughing at Gray's reaction.

"hahahaha Gray you're too gullible." Cana said patting the ice mage's back. Chugging another round of her booze.

"Shut up!" Gray growled. Lyon stood dumbfounded. Looking back and forth to Cana and the blushing Gray.

"Hey, I saw you and Juvia sneak out last night." Cana said with an accusing look, Gray gulped. Now Lyon was listening intently to their conversation.

"While everybody's busy celebrating here, you had your alone time with her there!" Pointing to the guild's back door exit. "Don't deny it. I saw the two of you. With. My. Own. Two. Eyes.."Cana smiled meaningfully causing Gray to even more tense. This was one of Cana's traits that the ice mage would never cease to defeat. She was in the mood for operation piss-of-Gray-today.

"The alcohol's already gotten you." Gray rolled his eyes, laughing nervously, he did not miss Lyon's somewhat surprised expression.

"We were just talking nothing else happened." Gray responded avoiding Cana's gaze. "ahmm it's not like we ahm were.." Gray stuttered failing miserably to convince his listeners.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

Juvia was happily chatting with Meredy when Gray suddenly interrupts them and ask if he could have a moment with the water mage. The guild, though its present condition, was still able to cater the number of wizard and non wizards who gathered to celebrate and congratulate the brave members who fought to death against the Spriggan 12. The guild was now again filled with laughter, fights and a lot of booze.

"Where are you going Gray-Sama?" Juvia follows as Gray walks slowly towards the guilds back door exit.

"It's too noisy in there. Natsu's so loud.." Gray replied without looking back at the water mage.

"Okay Gray-sama...ahm, is there anything you need to say to Juvia?" Gray suddenly halts making Juvia bump his back. He stiffened at the sudden contact and quickly faced the water mage, asking if she's okay. Juvia felt warm hands holding her arms, she looks up at the ice mage and nods.

Juvia stares up at him, with just a few inches apart they could almost smell the alcohol from each other. The luminescent light from the moon magnified Juvia's pale soft skin. Gray gulped and felt the heat rising from his face, his heart was now out of place as if racing a thousand laps. He could almost heard his heartbeat drumming right into his ears.

He was awestruck at the beauty that stood right in front of him. Something he has unsuccessfully fought against with and failingly ignored. Something that took him moments to notice but rather took him years to acknowledge. Tonight he was going to finally admit it not only to himself but to the woman in front of him. Tonight he was going to show it to the world that she was the one for him.

"Is something the matter, Gray-Sama?" Juvia said bringing the ice mage back from trance.

" uhmm..well.." Gray could not find the right words to say. Juvia blinked once and then twice..but no answer. Gray seems to be having some internal conflict. Fck this Gray thought, suddenly grabbing Juvia's arms and hugging her like it was the last days of their lives. Juvia slowly moved her hands and hugged Gray back, he felt the sigh of relief when the water mage reciprocated his actions. He remembered the familiar warmth he felt way back when the two of them shared an embrace in front of his parents grave.

He might not say the most romantic words, for now, this is the best thing he can do for her. Someday he will have enough courage to express what his heart truly wants to say.

"Can we stay like this for awhile?" Gray whispered.

 _-end of flashback-_

"Like what Gray-sama?" Gray almost fell backwards. When Juvia's face suddenly popped out of nowhere, inches away from his face.

Gray's face lit up several shades of red. Having Juvia's face inches from him instantly made him flustered. His heart beating rapidly. His eyes instinctively wandered to her luscious lips making him gulp and sweat at the same time. Never in a million years has he thought that the water mage would make him as nervous as hell with just a simple gesture, as if a teenage boy panicking at the sight of his crush. Crush. Attraction. Has Juvia been having these strange feelings all these times? How was she able to handle this for so long? The ice mage thought.

However, something caught Gray's attention making him snap out of his thoughts. Something was suspiciously out of place. Juvia's hair has an upward short ponytail which resembles a lot like the she-demon Mira. His eyes wondered dangerously lower to the mage's healthy bosom which is rather exposed and that's when it him. He realized that the dress is definitely not Juvia's. The ponytail and the ribbon on the "exposed" chest of the maroon dress is definitely not the water mage's trade mark. The smirk on Lyon and Cana's face confirmed the ice mage's deduction.

"What's the big idea Mira!?" Gray cried after confirming the take-over mage's transformation. Lyon and Cana burst into laughter, catching the attention of some guild members. Mira transformed back and apologized to the flustered ice mage. Even Gray himself was surprise of his unusual reaction. He felt uncomfortable knowing as some of the guild members started looking at their direction, he huffed and walked towards the guild door. "I'm leaving"...Waving his hand.

"Where do you think you're going Gray?" The ice mage felt the chills climbing up his spines and stopped his tracks. "We need all help we can get to bring this town back into shape." The requip mage warned, giving Gray the deadly glare followed by a conniving smile.

Gray did not like the situation he was put into. Scratching the back of his head he surrendered to the Titania's warning and turned back. Seeing Cana's mischievous grin and Lyon's smug is not doing any help.

"Shall we continue with our "juicy" conversation Gray-Sa-ma?" Cana teased. "Shut Up!" the ice mage growled.

Gray was about to hit his limits, he was no longer in the mood to forgive. This time he won't be holding back and anyone making fun of him is really gonna get what he deserves.

"What's with the cranky attitude Gray-Sama?" He clenched his fist, getting ready to smack the prankster. The noise from the guild members; chatters and laughter's made it impossible for Gray to recognize the owner of the voice. He slowly turned to his side, then suddenly, a pair of pale feminine hands softly holding his sleeves caught his attention. His heart suddenly skipped a beat at the sight of two blue ocean orbs starring directly at him. All his angers were instantly flushed out of nowhere.

The water mage was giving "that smile" that made him forget all his worries. Has she always been like this before? Deep inside he knows the answer. He was now more aware of how Juvia was as a woman. He did not realize he had been staring at the water mage quite longer than he expected.

He stopped their eye contact and looked away, focusing his gaze directly to Erza who is now on the center stage gathering everyone's attention. He tried his best to focus on the red-head's instruction but his mind kept wandering back to the events that happened the night before. He shook his head as if it would clear out his mind. The mere presence of the water mage is giving him new undiscovered emotions that he has been trying to avoid for years. Now he is slowly welcoming each of these strange feelings. A smile crept on his face without his knowledge. He stared at the blue haired woman beside him. "As long as she is beside me, I am willing take any risk. After all she is the one that I..."

"GRAY!" the familiar voice of Titania echoed throughout the entire guild hall.

"Ahh errm... Gray-sama" Juvia poked his shoulder bringing him back to reality. He looks around and realized all eyes were darted on him. "Eh?" was all he could say.

"What's with that dreamy look ice princess?! hahaha" Natsu shouted.

"He liiiiiiiikes her!" Happy purred flying above Gray and Juvia's head. He could hear some of the member's laughters and catcalls while Erza's aura is starting to get darker by a minute.

"Stop with that silly grin, Fullbuster you're making me sick." the iron-dragon slayer growled.

"Listen up, I will give the instructions again and I expect everyone to listen! ATTENTIVELY! Do I make myself clear?" ERZA shouted and transformed into Heaven's Wheel Armor. "YES! AYE!" Everyone shouted back and quickly payed attention. Mirajane who was quietly standing beside Erza tapped the red head to calm her down and helped her with the instructions.

"I'm a mess." Gray whispered.

"It's Okay Gray-Sama." Juvia replied without looking at the ice mage. From the ice mage's perspective he can see a smile drawn to the water mage's lips. They have always been standing this close to each other before but today was different, he was more conscious of their proximity. How her blue curls swayed beautifully with a slight touch of the breeze. How her scent embraces his soul as if bringing him back to the ocean. He was careful not to make a move. Their shoulder's now an inch apart, their hands almost brushing with each other. He felt his cheeks warm as he slowly slid his fingers unto the water mages delicate hands. He felt the girl tremble a little with the sudden contact. He softly squeezed her hand and that action made her look up to him.

Gray did not make a sound, focusing his attention to the two ladies on stage. He's had enough humiliating scene in a day.

"Pay attention." Gray whispered and he felt the water mage squeeze his hand as her response. The ice mage fixed his eyes on the guild stage, trying all his best not to let his gaze wander on bluenette beside him. However, he was still unsuccessful at keeping that smile from carving on to his lips. Maybe it was a good idea to make the iron dragon slayer sick after all...

..or maybe he was just too overjoyed that cannot contain his happiness. Either way it's a win win for the ice mage.

* * *

A/N: This story has been going on inside my head and I just got to get rid of it so my mind may save up some of its memories. XD This is my very first attempt at making a Gruvia fanfic after so many years of reading and collecting Gruvia fanfics. Thanks to a very good friend of mine whom I met here in fanfiction I was inspired to write and get this story out of my head and into the word doc. Thanks Smiley, you never fail to make me smile :)


End file.
